Falling For Him... Again
by CharmingBecca
Summary: Phoebe looses her memory and forgets about the world around her. After spending sometime with Cole, she finds herseld Falling For Him.... Again


This one is dedicated to my gurl AngelicDevil1020  
  
Falling For Him.... Again  
  
Phoebe felt a familiar woozy feeling come over her. It was the same one she got when she tired herself out. Usually, she could ignore the strong dizzy spells, but today was different. At the moment, she and Cole were down in the basement training. Just as Cole came at her with a kick, one that he expected her to block, she stopped what she was doing and dropped her defense mode. Cole kicked her on the side of her leg, just above her knee. Phoebe ignored the pain that she fealt and tried to stop her dizzy spell.  
  
"Phoebe what is the matter with you?", Cole asked, near yelling.  
  
Phoebe's hands, which had been placed on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, flew to her head. The dizziness was at it's worst and she couldn't stand it. She tried walking to the stairs, but lost her balance and fell. She felt Cole at her side in a heartbeat. He began cradling her in his arms and she felt that she owed him an explaintion.  
  
"Cole... I think I should tell you..."  
  
Suddenly, her vision went black and she fell limp in Cole's arms as he screamed out her name.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cole sat on the couch with Phoebe in his arms. He had managed to get her upstairs, but no one was home and he had no idea where to find anyone. He had tried P3 and Piper's cell but that was at the manor. He tried calling Leo and continued to wait for someone to come home and blame it on him, which he was doing already. He heard the door open and a cheery "Hello" from someone who could only be Piper.  
  
"Piper! Get in here quick!", he shouted. The tone in his voice scared Piper and she rushed to the living room immediatly.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened? Leo!" Piper rushed to her sister's side and knelt down as if she could heal her. She began stroking her hair and when the question wasn't answered fast enough, she asked it again. "My god, Cole! What happened?"  
  
He shook his head slightly, keeping his eyes on Phoebe. "I do- I don't know.. We were training and then she stopped suddenly. I thought it was because she was getting tired and then her hands flew to her head, she tried walking to the stairs but she fell and just before she... She tried to tell me something. She never got to finish it so don't ask what. She said I think I should tell you and then nothing. My god, where is Leo? A charge is calling him!"  
  
"Hey! You be nice-", Piper started.  
  
"Hey.. what happened?", a voice from behind asked. Piper looked over her shoulder and then ran to him. Leo accepted her hug and then repeated his question. "What happened?"  
  
"Cole and her were training... Just go heal her!"  
  
Leo let go of Piper and hovered his hands centimeters away from Phoebe's chest. The glowing light escaped from his palms and suddenly, Phoebe wolk up. She began to sit up as if everything was normal and was bombarded with questions of all sorts an sank back down.  
  
"Who are all of you?", Phoebe asked. She seemed scared and when she realize that her head was on a man's lap, she sat up and sped to the other side of the couch. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"Phoebe?", Cole asked cauitously. "What's the matter?"  
  
"She's lost her memory.", Leo explained it like it was an every day event. "She'll have it back soon. We just need to act normal around her... Like everything is normal. At least there is no permenat damage... I could tell."  
  
"She's what... What?", Piper asked. "Leo, we are not exactly normal people, in case you haven't noticed! We are witches! What if she doesn't remember that and can't use her powers. What if the Power of Three is needed... There are so many what-if's out there that-"  
  
"The Power of Three is fine! We just have to explain her life to her, show her a few pictures, go about our normal routines."  
  
"We don't have a normal routine! The only thing that she has steady right now is her relationship with Cole, which has been rocky lately, and her training. She can't fight with Cole like this an-"  
  
"Excuse me! Are you ever going to explain things to me?", Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh yeah.", Piper exclaimed as she remembered her sister and forgot the other issue. "Phoebe, hunny, I'm Piper. I'm your older sister. You have a younger sister named Paige. This is your brother-in-law, Leo, and it's only fair to introduce you to your boyfriend, Cole. Do you remember anything?"  
  
"I remember... Being dizzy... Lots of sweat.." She rubbed her head as if it was hurt or would bring back her memory. "I can't. It's too hard..."  
  
Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand. "It's ok, sweetie. Do you know what you are?" She paused breifly for her sister to shake her head no. "Well... You are a witch. With powers and you help save people's lives... You are a great force of good. There are such things as demons. They are evil and just so you know, Cole was a half demon before you power-stripped him."  
  
"I dated the enemy?", she asked.  
  
"Hey! I'm right here, you know!", Cole shot back.  
  
"You knew and you loved him with all your heart and you still do. Your heart will tell you so, your brain just needs to remember it. Deep down, you do right now. You just aren't aware."  
  
"Hey, party peoples! I'm home!", Paige called from the hallway. When she entered the living room and saw everyone gathered around Phoebe, minus Leo (How does he get away without us knowing, anyway?), she knew something was up. "What happened? And where is Leo?"  
  
Piper looked around the room and noticed her husband had left. "Leo! Ugh.... Phoebe lost her memory!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Is the Power of Three still.... connected or whatever?"  
  
"Umm... Leo said that-"  
  
"When did it happen?"  
  
"Just a coup-"  
  
"And why didn't you guys call me?"  
  
"Paige! I can't answer your questions if you don't give me time! Ok, now. Breathe! Leo says that the Power of Three is fine and it happened, like what? A half hour ago? I just got home so I didn't have time to call you."  
  
"And I don't have your work number.", Cole added. "Or your cell phone." Not exactly safe, he added to himself.  
  
"Right... Phoebe, hunny!? Do you remember me?", Paige asked.  
  
"No... Could someone show me to my room? I'm a little tired..."  
  
Cole stood up and took her hand. She allowed him to take her after a moment's hestitation. "I don't bite. Look, it's my room, too, and I need to get a few things because I'm guessing that you don't want me to sleep in there with you, so I need to get some cloths and sheets and stuff so I can sleep on the couch."  
  
"That's sweet of you, Cole.", Piper put in. "Phoebe, he's right. Besides, Paige and I have to talk."  
  
"Ugh-oh... What did I do?", Paige asked nervously as Cole and Phoebe left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cole lay awake at night on the couch. He hadn't slept without Phoebe in his arms for a couple of hours and found that he missed it. He thought of everything that had happended that day. He felt so guilty that he had denied her request for a quick break just minutes before she fainted. On top of all that, he had a burning desire to just kiss her. Just one small kiss and he would tell her he was sorry. He thought of her questions of his past that she always would ask. He suddenly regretted not telling her and envied her lack of memory. He wished that he couldn't remember bfore Phoebe....  
  
His thoughts were interupted as someone walked down the stairs. He sat up as she came into sight..... Phoebe.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
She gasped, clearly surprised that anyone was awake. When she calmed down, she headed towards the living room. "I was just looking for the kitchen. I didn't want to wake anyone and I needed to clear my mind. I thought maybe water would help..."  
  
"I could show you where it is, if you want."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of me getting to ask questions about me and my past. Things I didn't get from pictures in my room. Perhaps, do you know if I kept a diary?"  
  
Cole shook his head appoligaticaly. "You can ask me anything you want. I could probably tell you just about everything. But I haven't known you for much more then a year. Demon, remember?"  
  
Phoebe let out a short chuckle. "How old am I?"  
  
"28."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"113."  
  
"Do I have any bad habbits?"  
  
"Nothing about you is bad... When you aren't having a very good day, you watch this movie. Kill It Before It Dies. You must have seen it at least 341 times...." He smiled breifly at her. "And when you sleep, you look perfect. It's like you never look bad. You seem so peaceful and angelic. I stay up hours just watching you sleep."  
  
"Do I like my life?"  
  
"You love being a witch."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You once said that we were soulmates. And I believe you. You've always been this free-spirited person with no worries. You dive right in without thinking first and are always going out on the limb. You were always the baby of the family. You're the best with the book because of your physic powers. Preminition and levitation... You picked up some sort of fighting a while ago and you and I have been working on making that more powerful. Phoebe, the super-witch. You seem to think that studying the Book Of Shadows is fun."  
  
Phoebe began to look tired, like her questions had been answered. "Thank you, Cole... You have answered alot of my questions. I just wish I knew what I was doing."  
  
"You'll find your way. You always do."  
  
Phoebe began to get up off the couch but suddenly turned around. "Can I ask you one more question?"  
  
"Whatever you want..."  
  
"What is the Book Of Shadows? I keep hearing about it and I was wondering..."  
  
"What it is? It's a book that you three girls use to help you find out about demons and warlocks. It contains spells and it's just... Magic. You read it three years ago, giving you your powers. It's been passed down generations and generations of Halliwells. Would you like me to show you it?"  
  
Phoebe nodded slightly and took his hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You did it last time! I asumed that it was something you like to do...." She stopped and Cole laughed. "Not to metion it's dark and I don't know my way around." Cole nodded and took her up to the attic. When he entered, he made sure to keep a safe distance from the book but close to Phoebe. "Wow... it's so old..."  
  
"Yeah... Lots of generati-"  
  
"Phoebe!?!?!", someone screamed from downstairs. "Phoebe? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm up here with Cole!", she screamed back down.  
  
Piper was up there really fast and within arms reach of her sister too soon. "What are you doing? Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"I couldn't, Piper. I was just too overwhelmed to think about anything.... So I went downstairs and he was there and I asked some questions and it soothed me. Then I asked him to show me the Book Of Shadows. And he was so kind to actully do it."  
  
Piper glared at Cole. "You know you weren't suppose to answer any questions. She is suppose to do it on her own." Piper pointed a finger at him and said, "You are in very big trouble."  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole and felt the need to protect him. "Piper, no. I made him tell me..."  
  
Piper looked at her sister. "That is so un-like!" She winked at her and went back to bed, leaving Cole and Phoebe alone in the attic.  
  
"Was that a hint?", Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Yeah... I think it was..."  
  
"Well, I am getting tired. I should get back to bed. Night, Cole."  
  
"Night, Phoebe." He watched her leave the room and sadly wished for her memory.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe walked down the stairs and found Cole still asleep. He seemed so peaceful and her heart jumped. She laughed at the way he was sprawled out on the couch. He wore his boxers and a white undershirt type thing. (Like in Power Outage when he woke up from the nightmare of killing Phoebe.) She stopped laughing and sat on the little bit of couch left. She stoked his hair and rested her palm on his cheek where she stroked it with her thumb. Cole felt the light touch and opened his eyes to see Phoebe. He moaned her name softly and she jumped. He realized that he startled immediatly started his apology.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you... What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
She smiled at him and said, "You just looked so cute...."  
  
"Well, thanks.... I guess. How long have you been up?"  
  
"A couple minutes. You looked peaceful, you know. I thought that you would want to know that. That and you looked hilariously funny when you were sleeping." She started laughing at him and his cheeks reddened. "Oh that's soooo cute!"  
  
"Shutup!", he said while he laughed. Phoebe stood up and he grabbed her hand. He felt a little squeeze and he knew that he had to let go. He did so and she left the room. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To find Piper and Paige... Maybe they can bring me to someplace that I will recognize."  
  
Cole stood up and siad, "I can do that!"  
  
Phoebe quickly turned around and said, "Ok!" She went upstairs to get ready and Cole headed towards the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What is this place?", Phoebe asked. She looked around the gray area and imediatly decided she didn't like it.  
  
"It's the Mausoleum. It's kind of like or signature relationship type thing. When ever one of us is worried about the other, we go here. You and I have spent alot of time here and said alot of things." He laughed as he thought of when he came back into her life and how she hit him. Then he thought of all the hurtful things that they had said to each other. His first time he ever said, "I love you" was there. Of course, he always implied that he was in love with her, but he had actually said that for the first time there.  
  
Phoebe could tell that it was considered it a speacial place to them. "Anything major happen here?"  
  
"Just I love you's...."  
  
Phoebe cleared her throat and said, "So where to now?"  
  
"P3?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Cole grabbed her hand and led her out of the Mausoleum.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a long day for Phoebe and Cole. They had visited many places. Anything that would jog Phoebe's memory. Cole had even stopped at her old school in attempt to make her remember something.  
  
They had stopped back at the Manor before going to P3 to change into club cloths. Once they arrived, Phoebe headed straight to a place at the bar where she found Piper and Paige. She sat down and told them all about her day with Cole and the places they had visited. She told them about visiting Prue's grave and starting to cry even though she doesn't have the faintest idea of who she was. Then that made her cry some more. She didn't mention that Cole had offered a shoulder to cry on and she accepted. She didn't mention the small kiss that they shared. It was so innocent and just a small peck on the lips. Besides, he was her boyfriend, right? Why should she have to explain herself to them?  
  
Leo had orbed in and was dancing with Piper, Paige had found some guy and was off with him, and Cole said he was tired so he was going to go home. That left Phoebe alone with her drink. She sat there thinking of the day and the intsy kiss when someone came up behind her and said, "How about a dance?"  
  
She turned around to see Cole. "Cole? I thought that you had gone home...."  
  
"I was, but then I saw you all alone and thought no one should be alone and sad in a crowded place with alchol... SO? How about that dance?"  
  
"Ok..." Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand and pulled him off to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her arms around his neck. He stroked her back to the beat of the slow song and she felt her heart jump. Something that hadn't happen to her since she had lost her memory. She looked up at the man with adoring eyes and decided that she liked him a little. She placed her head against his chest and brought her arms down so that they were on his chest, also.  
  
Cole saw her moving and thought that she was freeing herself from his grasp. When he noticed that she was just changing her position, he happily tightened his arms around her. He looked down at her and thought that she looked so at peace then despite her worries of no memories. He missed the real Phoebe so much, but he knew that she would be back soon. He heard the song end and Phoebe didn't backoff.  
  
"Phoebe..."  
  
She looked up at him. "I know, I hear it, too. But I just like this. It's nice and I feel safe in your arms."  
  
Cole looked up to where Piper was. He changed his stare back to the girl in his arms. "I'm tired and I'm gonna go home. Do you want to come? Or are you gonna stay here?"  
  
Phoebe looked hesitant to Cole. If he didn't know better, he would say that she was going to stay.  
  
"Sure... I think that I will join you." She headed back to the bar where she had left her purse while Cole told Piper that he was going to bring Phoebe home with him so she didn't need to look for her when they went home. Piper looked against it at first, but said that they would be home around midnight. Cole found Phoebe and brought her home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"God it's cold out!", Phoebe practically yelled out as she entered the Manor. She hung up her coat and then headed for the kitchen. She must have seen Cole's weird glances because she called back to him, "Piper told me there is some coffee left over from this morning."  
  
Cole joined her in the kitchen. "I could make some. That stuff will probably taste bad."  
  
Phoebe smiled at him and continued getting out a mug for after he was done. Cole crossed the room to where the coffee pot was. He took notice that Phoebe's back was only inches away from him. Normally, he would of held her close to him at that point, but he thought Phoebe probably didn't like him at that moment so he restrained himself. He moved to her back and reached up over her head to the cabnet, trying to get out a cup for himself when he felt her leaning against him. He swore that he felt his heart jump at her simple action. He stopped what he was doing and placed his arms around her, causing her to grab his arms. He smiled and so did she.  
  
"Cole?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wish I knew who you were."  
  
He smiled realizing that she did like him right there. "Me, too, Phoebe. Me, too."  
  
They stayed that way for a couple minutes; until the coffee was done. He reluctantly pulled away and offfered her the hot drink. She poured some and then left the kitchen. Cole quickly did the same, slightly curious as to where she was going. He found her sitting on the messy couch, covering herself in a blanket and pushing the pillows off to the side. She offered him some room underneath the warmth and he gladly accepted. She turned on the tv and found a made-for-tv movie instantly. Leaning up against him, she took a sip from her coffee. Cole could feel her begining to fall asleep, and although nothing made him happier, he felt he had to wake her up.  
  
"Phoebe...." She sat up a little, clearing her eyes as if she really had been sleeping. She made a small noise signigying that she was questioning why he had disturbed her. "You were falling asleep. I just thought that I should wake you up before you did."  
  
She looked in his direction, but not in his face. "I know what I was doing, Cole. It was nice in your arms. I thought you were my boyfriend, anyway. What does it matter?"  
  
"I may be your boyfriend but you have no idea who I am right now. And I don't want you to do something that you might regret or maybe you just feel that you should but you don't want to do something. Not to mention Piper would kill me if I touched you when you have no idea who I was. She doesn't even know that we danced earlier!"  
  
"And this should be a problem? Cole.... I think that I am-"  
  
"You think what? That maybe it doesn't matter to your sisters and that you should be able to do what you want?"  
  
Phoebe completely forgot whatever it was that she was going to say at the harshness in Cole's voice. She quickly came up with something else. "I think that I am going to go to bed. Goodnight!"  
  
Cole's mouth dropped slightly. He headn't even realized that he had been yelling at her. Yelling seemed like second nature to him but he had never yelled at Phoebe.... Well, almost never. He looked at her on the steps and realized that that was not what she was going to say origanlly. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking then and felt that he should apologize for his actions.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe entered her room, furious. She looked into the mirror and saw the tears falling from her eyes. She hadn't even realized that that she was that angry. She stopped the tears from flowing just in time for her to hear a knock on the door. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was Cole and not one of her sisters. She hesitantly got up off of her bed and moved towards the door. Another knock came from it and she sat back down. She wasn't sure what she was doing. She told him that he could come in, but she wasn't talking to him.  
  
"I didn't ask you to, now did I?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to say that I was sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to. You just have to understand how hard it it to be around you and not have you remember. Don't yell at me because I know how hard it is for you, too. I just wanted you to know that I understand how you must be feeling."  
  
"How? Have you ever lost your memory?"  
  
"No,but..."  
  
"But what? You couldn't possibly know how hard of a time I'm having. What it feels like to not know who you are and just live without a clue."  
  
"No, I couldn't possibly know about that, now could I? There is no way that when I lost my powers I questioned who I was and what would happen to me now that I can't protect you anymore. And when I was a demon, there wasn't a single struggle as to what I was going to do when I fell in love with you! I guess I don't know what you are going through because that isn't at all alike."  
  
Phoebe was a little taken back by his anger. She was almost afraid to answer to him, tell him that she was wrong about saying he didn't understand. She saw a short look pass over Cole's face that said that he didn't mean anything that he said and he didn't know how to apologize. Phoebe reached up and placed her arms around his neck. She brought her lips up to his, just barely touching them together. He forced his passion on to her face and she returned it with just as much, if not more. He wrapped his arms around her, his hand caressing her back. She deepened the kiss, throwing herself into it fully. Then she heard a door shuting and she pulled away. Cole looked behind them and could hear footsteps pounding on the stairs. He looked at Phoebe and quickly fled the room, leaving Phoebe alone and disappointed.  
  
Phoebe sat on her bed just as Piper entered her room. Piper's suspicous look was enough to scared Phoebe.  
  
"Why was he in here?" Her eyes squinted together as she said "He".  
  
"He was checking up on me. I dropped something and it scared me and I screamed so he came up here to check up on me. Nothing strange about that." She stood up and left the room, leaving Piper with accusations turning in her head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe finally found Cole in the basement at the bottom of the stairs. He sat there on the last step, remembering everything that happened the other day from his point of view. He heard a creaking behind him and quickly turned around. When he saw Phoebe, he almost fell off the steps. She could tell that he wasn't expecting for her to come to him.  
  
"Hey.", she said quietly. "I ugh, I just wanted to let you know that if Piper or anyone else asks you, you were checking up on me because you heard me scream. I dropped something and it scared me and I screamed and you were checking up on me."  
  
Cole laughed for a second. "How smart of you. It seems just like you." He smiled at her and turned back to the previous state. Phoebe joined him and sat next to him. He looked at her and started talking to her. "The day that you lost your memory, we were training. You had asked me to help further your martial arts skills. I have to admit that you are really good. Anyway, you had asked for a brake five minutes earlier. I told you it was only fifteens away and just push yourself harder. You had said 'yeah, alright' while trying to catch your breath. I started a kick and you had suddenly stopped. I accidently hit you and you didn't even notice. You started running towards these steps, here. And then fainted when I joined you. I don't know what's wrong with you, but I feel responsible."  
  
Phoebe leaned up against his arm and took it into her arms. (Like at the end of Black As Cole) "Cole, I know that I don't remember any of this. And I know that it's hard for you. But I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I don't think it's your fault at all. It seems like I have a secret and I haven't told you about it. I wish I knew what it was."  
  
Cole watched her lean into him and just stare at the wall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Phoebe!", Piper called. "Phoebe? Where are you?"  
  
Phoebe sat up in her bed. She heard her name being called out and it was loud enough to wake her up. It had been a week since she had lost her memory and nothing was ringing a bell. Everyone had spent days with her bringing her to various places and doing various activities, but Cole and her hadn't spent any time together since that night that they kissed.  
  
"What?", she asked, cranky.  
  
Piper entered her room a little worried. She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "I just couldn't find you. Someone said that you went out this morning. I thought that when I couldn't find you a demon had gotten you. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
"It's ok. I just was tired, that's all. I didn't sleep much last night. Too much thinking..."  
  
Piper sat on the side of the bed. "You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "No. I think I need to talk to Cole about it. It's just that it concerns him."  
  
"Hunny, I'm here for you. You know that, right?"  
  
"I know it. I just really should talk about it with Cole." Phoebe got off her bed and left the room to look for Cole. She found him on the couch, hands behind his head, and just starring at the ceiling. She watched him from the bottom of the stairs for a minute, memorizing the way he looked. "Cole."  
  
He sat up and looked at Phoebe. "What?"  
  
"I was just looking for you." She joined him on the couch. "I need you to take me to that Mausoleum thingy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just need to, ok! I have a feeling that I need to get there with you. It has something to do with the dream I had last night. I couldnt sleep and when I finally did..."  
  
"You couldn't sleep? Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Phoebe tryed not to get aggrivated with him. She didn't want to tell him why she couldn't sleep. "It's not important, ok? I just need to go there with you because that is what my dream told me to do."  
  
"Fine. Let me get dressed." Cole got up and so did Phoebe, parting on their ways to get ready for the day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe got out of the car, as did Cole. Cole ran to the Mausoleum, but Phoebe walked. Phoebe liked the rain that was falling upon them; soaking her body and the cloths that clung to it. She looked at Cole, waiting at the door for her. He screamed into the rain, "Hurry up!" But she took her time, walking slowly and grinning at him. She curved her finger and signaled him to come to her, but he shook his head.  
  
"Oh come on! It won't kill you!", she screamed.  
  
"You don't know that!", he yelled back.  
  
Phoebe walked over to Cole and looked as if she was going to wrap her arms around him, but instead pulled him into the rain.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Maybe!" She started dancing in the rain, twirling with her arms out wide. Cole stood on the side, laughing at the site. He didn't make an effort to cover himself from the wet drops of water. Instead, he head towards Phoebe and stopped her repeated circles, closing his arms around her. "Cole, I think I love you."  
  
He tightened his hold on her. "I love you, too."  
  
Phoebe looked at him, wondering just how she could of forgotten him. Once more, their lips met in a passionate embrace. He caressed her hair, messing it up completely. He felt her go weak at the knees, probably from the passion that he forced upon her. Phoebe pulled out of the embrace with a confused expression.  
  
"Cole? Where am I?", she asked in a whisper.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I remember being in the basement... and then..."  
  
"Phoebe? Tell me who Prue was."  
  
"My dead sister!", she said in a snotty attitude.  
  
"The first time I said I love you?"  
  
"Here in the Mausoleum. Cole, why am I wet?"  
  
"And you said what when I aske you to marry me?"  
  
"I haven't said anything yet!"  
  
He kissed her again, quickly. "You're back! Come on!"  
  
Cole dragged Phoebe to the car. Once inside he said, "I love you."  
  
Phoebe whispered back,"I love you, too."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
